Gaming Fandom
The Gaming Community used to be a calm place until the 8th generation of video game consoles was released. From that point, it has gained a toxic community. Games, Companies, and People that killed this community If you ask: No, we're not saying that these ships (some of them), games, websites (certain of them), franchises, companies, characters or people are bad, we are saying that these games and their associated companies, characters, franchises, some of the ships Certain of the websites and people are mostly good, but their fandoms/hatedoms are just awful. *Activision *Angry Birds **Pigs (Characters) *Assassin's Creed *Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning **Baldi (Character) **The Baldi's Basics Modding Community ***Garfelf's Guide and the Secrets Within *Battlefield series *Bendy &;The Ink Machine *Bethesda *Bomberman series *Call of Duty franchise Fandom and Call of Duty Hatedom *Counter Strike **Counter-Strike: Global Offensive *Common Sense Media *Conspiracy Theorists *Countdowns *Crash Bandicoot *Criminal Case *Cuphead *Dark Souls *DC Video Games **Injustice 1-2 **Batman Arkham series **Lego DC/Batman series ***Lego DC Supervillains **DC Universe Online *Disney **Kingdom Hearts ***Organization XIII ***Riku ***Sora *Doki Doki Literature Club *DSPGaming *Fallout franchise *FGTeeV Fandom *Final Fantasy *Fire Emblem *First-Person Shooter *Five Nights at Freddy's **Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's) **Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's) **Foxy the Pirate **Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) **Mangle (Five Nights At Freddy's) **Toy Animatronics (Five Nights At Freddy's) *Fortnite *Forza *Garry's Mod *Garry's Mod *GLL *Grand Theft Auto/GTA franchise **Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ***Big Smoke **Johnny Klebitz *Granny (Horror Game) *Hard Video Game Bosses *Halo *Homestruck *HORSE SIX ZERO *Hyperdimension Neptunia *League of Legends *Mario *Marvel Videogames **Ultimate Alliance series **The Avengers ***Avengers A Day Hatedom **Lego Marvel/Lego Marvel's Avengers **Spider-Man Video Games ***Spider-Man PS4 **Marvel vs. Capcom ***Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite *Mass Effect *Metal Gear *Microsoft *Minecraft ***Steve (Minecraft) *Modern Video Games *Morrigan Aensland *Mortal Kombat **D'Vorah **Mileena *Need for Speed *Nintendo ****Advance Wars ****Animal Crossing ******Isabelle ****Earthbound/Mother ****Fire Emblem *The Legend of Zelda *Nvidia *Hatedom|Overwatch *Paper Mario *PC Gaming Elitists *Plants vs. Zombies *Playerunknown's Battlegrounds/PUBG *Pokémon *Roblox **Online Daters *SEGA **Sonic the Hedgehog (series) *Senran Kagura *Shigeru Miyamoto *Shipgirl Fandom **Kantai Collection **Warship Girls **Azur Lane *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sony *Splatoon *Spyro the Dragon *Star Fox *Super Smash Bros. (BIG TIME) **Waluigi fans *Sword Art Online *Team Fortress 2 *The Game Theorists *Touhou *Undertale *Vyond *War Simulation *World of Warcraft *Yandere Simulator *YouTube Commenters Why It is Bad Now? #They bash on anyone constantly who doesn't play games or doesn't play their games in their franchise. #They think what platform they are playing on is the best platform, and bash on anyone that likes any other platform. This is more prominent on PC players. #There are many Social Justice Warriors in the community. #Competitive gamers, who only want to win, will become salty and insult you if you win, and will show lack of sportsmanship if they win. Notable offenders includes the Fortnite, Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Call of Duty, PUBG, and FPS fandoms. #*Alongside, they show no remorse over "weaker" players and do anything they can to win without giving the "weaker" player a chance. You're not helping the "weaker" player do better, you're encouraging them to quit instead. #*There are also a few gamers and fandoms that supports or encourages using glitches or even cheating or hacking to win! #Most fandoms are nostalgiatards, which will bash on many newer games without giving them a chance. Sonic, Mario (especially Paper Mario), Pokémon, Dark Souls and Plants vs. Zombies fandoms are very notorious for this. #*However, there are a few moderntards, such as the first person shooter fandom. #Console wars! Console wars everywhere! #*Also including PC Gaming especially the PC Master Race! #There are many tryhards who try to copy other playstyles and bash on anyone who uses a different style, no matter how creative or "underpowered" it is. In other words, if someone uses a playstyle or meta that the community does not like, they will bash on them until they go with their style or quit. FPS, Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, League of Legends, and most fighting game fandoms contains many tryhards. #Shipgirl gamers are making arguments each other, for example: Most of the Kantai Collection/KanColle players are always accusing the chinese companies who made Warship Girls and Azur Lane as rip-off version of Kancolle! #They use tags for every single type of player in existence: pro, noob, squeaker, cheater, button masher, camper, scrub, whale, etc. Most of them will use tags like "noob" or "scrub" to call out on any good player. #They treat certain companies like EA and Konami like it's the worst thing to even exist. Good Qualities #Some gamers respect others on which platform they play on. # Some gamers DO have a point about EA, Konami, and Activision being bad companies. #There are also still many good and nice gamers out there. #* An example would be the ones from the Fighting Game Community, such as those from Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Blazblue, Tekken and other Fighting Games besides Super Smash Bros. Category:Fandoms Category:Nostalgia tards Category:Fandoms with mostly little kids in it. Category:TheTopTens Category:Modern-tards Category:SJWs Category:Communities Category:Videogame Fandoms